


Восстание машин, геноцид и космос

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Future, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: – А тебе я нужен?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 5





	Восстание машин, геноцид и космос

**Author's Note:**

> Космическое AU.  
> AI – artificial intelligence (англ.) – Искусственный интеллект.

– Земля. – Мужчина сжимает кулаки, сдерживается чтобы не ударить по сенсорной панели управления.

– Хочешь сказать, мы падаем, на сраную, мать ее, Землю?! – Механик нависает за его левым плечом, цепляясь одной рукой за спинку пилотского кресла, второй опираясь о край консоли. – Мы в заднице.

– Ты такой очевидный. – Эрика наконец отрывается от экрана персонального планшета и по привычке, лишь для того чтобы съязвить. – Планета пригодна для жизни, чего вы так пересрались?

**[отказ маневровых двигателей]**

– Ты не жила здесь. – Гэвин опирается затылком о высокую жесткую спинку и запрокидывает голову стискивая зубы, еще чуть-чуть и выйдут из строя вспомогательные системы и жизнеобеспечение. – Арчи, сядь в сраное кресло и пристегнись. – Он не отвлекается от сенсорных панелей выполняя протокол 4 "Правил полетов" Союза. AI корабля подчистую стирает бортовые журналы, данные о команде, всю навигацию и карты.

**[до входа в атмосферу планеты одна минута]**

– Это были лучшие сто лет моей жизни, – в повисшей тишине говорит Арчи, вызывая у Эрики ехидную усмешку, – тебе не понять.

– Да, мне в отличии от вас, древних киборгов, всего двадцать три. Родители говорили, что на Земле много красивых мест.

– Мне не хотелось знать, что там сейчас. – Как бы Рид не всматривался в иллюминатор, признаков тотального пиздеца на родной планете не наблюдалось.

– Но ведь это ваш дом. – Эрика выглядит возмущенной, но любопытство в ней все же пересиливает, старые хроники изучают и по сей день, только правды в них, от силы, половина, а очевидцы редко болтают о прошлом. – Я люблю Терру 5 и стояла бы за нее до конца.

– Да-а, ваше болото только слизни и могут захватить, – с усмешкой фыркает Арчи.

– Я начинаю думать, что разумнее всего будет самоликвидироваться. – Говорить становится труднее из-за критического уровня кислорода, таймер на панели отсчитывает последние цифры.

***

– Вот ведь срань, – голос механика слышится через призму сигналов аварийных систем и прерывистый отчет AI о поломках.

– Мы, что, свалились посреди города? – Эрика шипит и снова дергает заклинивший ремень.

Корабль упал на бок, но сквозь широкий иллюминатор видно улицу и оседающие клубы пыли. А также фигуры, направляющие оружие на упавшую с неба махину.

– Ни с кем не контактировать, пусть вычисляют из какой мы галактики сами. – Рид прижимает к груди левую руку, поврежденную во время крушения, и неловко перебирается к выходу из рубки. Гермостворки повреждены и им с Арчи приходится открывать дверь отсека вручную.

– А ты думаешь уроды не найдут нас в старых базах? – Механик помогает перебраться в главный коридор Эрике, любовно сжимающей свой разбитый планшетник, данных на нем нет, но ксенобиолог надеется, если останется в живых, вернуть к жизни навороченную игрушку, что стоит как весь их корабль.

"Эллай 11", рухнувший посреди Индианаполиса, за считанные минуты оказывается окружен ровным кольцом.

– Иначе я представляла аварийную посадку. – Эрика проверяет заряд в поданном капитаном энергетическом фразере и переглянувшись с сослуживцами щелкает затвором.

– Компьютер, открыть четвертый внешний шлюз.

***

Комната два на три, светло серые стены из высокопрочных полимерных панелей, прямоугольные лампы в количестве трех штук расположены на равном друг от друга расстоянии, стол привинченный к полу и два неудобных стула, на одном сидел он, второй предназначался для вошедшего. Рид без интереса скользит взглядом по высокой фигуре и отворачивается к стене, никаких фальшь-зеркал и камер видеонаблюдения.

– Гэвин.

Мужчина смотрит на андроида исподлобья с кривой ухмылкой, на скулах нет скина, взгляд цепляется за уродливые металлические пластины.

– Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. – Девятисотый складывает руки перед собой неровным крестом, не так, как он делал это раньше, пожимая ладони друг от друга, будь RK человеком, Гэвин сказал бы, что тот нервничает.

– А я на это надеялся, – без паузы отвечает Рид, рассматривая борозды на шее андроида, водолазка скрывает их не полностью, края скина неровные, должно быть повреждения корпуса достаточно глубокие.

Ричард молчит, разминает пальцы, будто те действительно могли затекать, слабо хмурится и разглядывает пустую середину стола.

– Как жизнь без людей? – С издевкой продолжает Гэвин, хлопнув ладонью по столешнице, с целью привлечь чужое внимание, и на секунду Ричарду кажется, что он вновь в полицейском участке, только-только поступил на службу и еще не успел возненавидеть своего напарника. – Дивный новый мир, – презрительно шипит Рид, но сдерживается чтобы не сплюнуть на пол.

– С какой целью вы прилетели на Землю? – Девятисотый поднимает взгляд на мужчину, фокусирует на нем оптику, запускает абсолютно бесполезное сканирование, чипы, вживленные Риду, как и тогда, не дают увидеть реальную картину, Ричард испытывает диссонанс, понимая, что будь Гэвин таким "обычным", как в отчетах пишут его программы, он бы не сидел сейчас перед ним, неизменившийся ни на день за минувший век.

– Сам скажи, Робо-коп. – Рид и под пытками не признается, что ему тяжело смотреть на напарника, на все те повреждения, что тот получил за сотню лет, на то, как подергиваются его пальцы. – А лучше скажи, что вы уроды сделаете со мной и моим экипажем?

На секунду лампы в допросной погасают и загораются снова.

– Идем. – Девятисотый резко поднимается, открывает массивную дверь, обшитую тем же материалом, что и стены, и замирает в проеме, дожидаясь Гэвина.

Они долго петляют по коридорам, поднимаются на этаж вверх, снова лабиринт и уже другой лифт, Рид не спрашивает куда его ведет андроид, не пытается снова узнать, что будет дальше, он даже не думает о том, чтобы напасть на Ричарда со спины.

Андроид замирает после очередного поворота, а потом тяжело опирается рукой о ближайшую стену чуть сгорбившись. Рид не успевает сообразить, что оказывается рядом слишком близко и быстро.

– Что это с тобой, жестянка? – Гэвин просто смотрит, не решаясь дотронуться.

– Заканчивается мой срок эксплуатации, – голос у RK сбоит помехами, он слабо усмехается и качнув головой смотрит на мужчину, не произнося в слух "Ты рад?".

– Ты блять шутишь?

– Многие андроиды не получают обновлений и не могут заменять детали. Этот корпус не вечен. А то, что можно купить в DarkNet со мной не очень совместимо. – Он все же отрывается от стены и продолжает идти дальше, но уже медленней.

– Ты так и остался единственным прототипом?

– Да.

– А Коннор?

– Его уничтожили в две тысячи сороковом, он хотел отомстить за Лейтенанта.

– А ты что?

– Я... – Ричард повернул голову вправо чтобы посмотреть на идущего бок обок с ним мужчину. – Я выбрал нейтралитет, за это не уничтожали.

– Ты ведь тоже считал себя "высшей расой", я помню, как ты меня пытался задушить.

– А ты сказал, что любишь меня и перестал сопротивляться.

– Не было такого, – отмахивается Гэвин вырываясь на шаг вперед.

– Было, – тихо в спину ему отвечает андроид.

***

– Гэвин, ты больной, – Арчи недовольно цокнул языком, садясь в свое кресло.

– Вообще-то он помог нам, – Эрика метнула укоризненный взгляд на механика.

– Я извлек все, что имело модули связи и системы слежения, Верóника, данные на главный экран. – Рид сидел в пилотском кресле, мысленно примеряясь, какую стену снести чтобы вылететь из ангара.

**[сканирование объекта завершено]**

**[капитан, развитие данного вида не достигло эры космоса]**

**[угроз не обнаружено]**

– Класс, Ронни, а теперь найди нам дверку.

– Гэвин. – Ричард стоял за его креслом чуть наклоняясь вперед, мужчина не любил, когда так делали, но давно привык. – Это многоуровневый подземный комплекс.

– Но как-то же вы заволокли в него наш корабль, – фыркнул механик, нетерпеливо дожидаясь полного восстановления систем.

– Грузовые шахты? – Гэвин обернулся на бывшего напарника, вновь натыкаясь на лицевые пластины и чуть скривился.

– Прямо над нами.

– Ронни?

**[анализ завершен]**

**[взлет через одну минуту и сорок три секунды]**

**[советую пристегнуться]**

***

– Корабль исследовательский, мы подолгу на службе, можем высадить на ближайшем форпосте Союза, или на каком захочешь. Всю инфу мы скинули в штаб, ответ пришел. Поздравляю с новым гражданством. – Гэвин сидел на небольшом диванчике в каюте предоставленной Ричарду, с отлета с Земли прошла почти неделя.

– Капитан?

– Брось, Рич, меня так называет только Верóника.

– Возможно, в твоей команде нашлось бы место для меня?

– Ронни, от робота на борту есть польза?

**[не более трех процентов]**

К чему Ричард не мог привыкнуть так к AI, чей голос можно было услышать по всему кораблю, что напоминало, когда-то столь популярные на Земле, "умные дома" и "виртуальные голосовые помощники".

**[от данного индивида]**

Гэвин усмехнулся, наклоняясь и качая головой, он упер локти в колени и не сразу заметил, как девятисотый к нему приблизился и присел на корточки, напротив.

– Гэв?

– Мм?

Смотреть на него было все так же сложно, инородный для андроида металл лицевых пластин напоминал Гэвину о прошлом, о той части, к которой он упорно отказывался притрагиваться. В той части, Ричард, из машины нового поколения неподверженной девиации, превратился, сначала в недосягаемый краш, а после, в того, кто ненавидел Рида так искренне, как ни один человек на Земле.

– А тебе я нужен?

– Три процента.


End file.
